<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Founders Play by Holz9364</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168863">The Founders Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holz9364/pseuds/Holz9364'>Holz9364</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Daphne Greengrass, Bisexual Harry Potter, Christmas, Draco Malfoy Is A Diva, F/M, Founders Play, Harry potter is a good teacher, Inspired by Nativity!, Inspired by Wicked, M/M, Multi, Past Harry Potter/Theodore Nott - Freeform, musical theatre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holz9364/pseuds/Holz9364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yule Ball is upon them, and the staff of Hogwarts are given a task - put on a Founders Play. </p><p>It sounds simple enough, but Harry and Draco have been rival professors for the past five years and haven't been able to agree on anything since Draco started working at the school so naturally, they debate who should direct the show. Minerva McGonagall is fed up of the staff acting more like children than the students so she gives them an ultimatum.</p><p>They each have two weeks to come up with a Founders play then the best one will be performed at the Yule Ball. The catch? Harry has to work with Daphne Greengrass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Lily Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is lightly based on my favourite Christmas movie of all time – “Nativity" - I love it, and I kept thinking, Draco and Harry as the two opposing teachers…that would work, so I spun this little festive story for you all! </p><p>None of the songs used are my own; they all belong to their respective writers, singers, etc. I own nothing but the idea to shove them all together. For a full list of songs used and what they are all from, check out the endnotes! 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all began with a staff meeting. Well, in truth, it had begun with <em>another </em>staff meeting five years ago. The one where Minerva nervously smiled and announced that the new Potions Professor would be Draco Malfoy. Harry had stared at her in disbelief, shaken his head and left the room without a word.</p><p> </p><p>Now, here they were five years later in the same staff room - Draco and Harry with their wands at each other's throats. Hermione was shaking her head and telling Harry, <em>“Enough, this has gone on long enough”, </em>and Daphne Greengrass was gripping Draco’s arm and saying, <em>“Get over this silly rivalry, Draco.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Minerva McGonagall cut the tension with her sharp, curt voice.</p><p> </p><p>“If you both think you can do a better job, then I suppose you had better prove it.”</p><p> </p><p>Anyone looking at this scene from the outside would have thought that Harry had insulted Draco’s mother or that Draco had made a dead parent jibe to Harry. Still, the fight had been over something comparatively trivial, as all of their battles seemed to be these days.</p><p> </p><p>“You will both direct a Founders Play,” Minerva ordered – yep, that was why they had been threatening to kill each other.</p><p> </p><p>“You will put on your plays for the staff, and <em>I </em>will choose the one I think is best to be performed at the Yule Ball,” her lips were pursed, her arms were crossed tightly over her chest – she meant business all right.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Draco smirked, “That sounds like a deal, Minerva.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, so the arrogant prick already thought he was going to win? Well, he couldn’t have that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Minerva. It’s a deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva gave them a curt nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione will help you co-direct Draco. I mean no offence but as the head of a prominent pureblood family <em>and </em>the Head of Slytherin, it would be a pureblood propaganda whitewash otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked at the horrified expression on Draco’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s <em>his </em>best friend!” Draco objected, waving an objectional finger at Harry, “She’ll just spy for him!"</p><p> </p><p>"I will not!" Hermione said furiously, “I am my own person, not Harry Potter’s pawn!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry wondered what he had done to be brought into this. He hadn’t even asked her to spy for him, <em>yet, </em>a little voice whispered in the back of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not tar Hermione with the same brush with which you would tar yourself,” Minerva said curtly, and Harry smirked once more. Oh to be the boy who lived and the Headmistress’s favourite.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not know why <em>you </em>are smirking, Harry,” Minerva’s voice cut in, wiping the smirk from Harry’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“It is all fine and well being a liberal politician and the Head of Gryffindor, but this is a Founders play. We must preserve the historical accuracy, unlike that awful Nativity Play you help your cousin put on for his Muggle school every year.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sniggered, and Harry glared at the blonde-haired man. The Nativity plays that he and Dudley, who it turned out, did actually have a brain, put on at Smelting’s every year were fantastic. Dudley had become a PE teacher which would have been ironic if it hadn’t been for the fat camp Petunia had sent him to after he finished school – he was in great shape now, and his side hobby was putting on the Christmas show every year.</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth, but Minerva shut him down before he could even speak.</p><p> </p><p>“No pop music, no smoke machines and for the love of Merlin, no flying children!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “It was a zip-line, Minerva. With magic, I could levitate the children-”</p><p> </p><p>“What part of no flying children did you not hear?” Minerva snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Daphne,” she turned to the woman by her side, “Please keep him in line.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked. She was slightly taller than Harry, and she was classically beautiful, it was rare to see a smile rather than a smirk on her cherry red lips and her ice blonde hair was always left down to frame her face. She looked at Harry with piercing blue eyes that always made him feel uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Minerva.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on,” Harry complained, “She’s <em>his</em> best friend, and she <em>will</em> spy, she’s a Slytherin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if the price is right,” Daphne said, a hint of flirtiness in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Draco heard it because he rolled his eyes and shot her an exasperated look.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva looked at the end of her tether, and Harry didn’t blame her, she had been forced to put up with him and Draco acting like children for the past five years after all.</p><p> </p><p>“I want a Founders Play, and I want historical accuracy. I want the students to be moved by it; <em>I </em>want to be moved by it. I do not want theatrics,” she looked pointedly at Harry, “Or propaganda,” she turned her irritated stare towards Draco, “Just a play. Do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Minerva,” Both men replied in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“You have two weeks,” Minerva said sternly, “Two weeks to show me what you can do then I will pick the production that will be performed in front of the students. Am I clear?”</p><p> </p><p>Both men nodded, and Minerva sighed heavily, “Dismissed,” she said with an irritated wave of her hand.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Okay – run me through your basic idea,” Hermione said, leaning back in her chair and looking warily at the blonde man across from her.</p><p> </p><p>Draco opened up a folder in front of him, filled with wizarding photographs and sections of fabric.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked from the folder to the man in disbelief, “This isn’t a spur of the moment folder. This is the kind of thing a girl has from when she started planning her wedding at 13 years old.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked, “Know from experience, Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t plan on getting married so no, Malfoy,” Hermione returned with just as much sass, “How long have you been planning this? Have you dreamed of being a director since you were a little boy? Did you put on productions of Swan Lake for Mummy and Daddy and in the grounds of the Manor?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s cheeks flushed, and Hermione’s look of disbelief turned into one of pure delight, “You did? Oh give me strength, come on then – what’s the vision?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned, “Operatic singing, ballet, an interpretative production of the Founders story through <em>dance</em>. Just think about it Granger, it starts light and happy, everyone is pirouetting around the stage and then it all takes a sinister turn when Slytherin goes bad – imagine dark green lighting, ribbons of red to signify the blood of innocent children, screaming, running-”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay!” Hermione cut in, “Tone that right down, Shakespeare. This is a school, 11-year-old children are going to be partaking in and watching this play. No ribbons of blood, no dead innocent children, no screaming, none of that!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked like he had just been slapped in the face, “But-”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Hermione cut in, “New plan, right now – come on; let’s get our heads together.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What’s the plan then Potter?” Daphne asked as she threw a piece of chewing gum into her mouth, “Typical Muggle fairytale bullshit? The Founders find the school, all are happy, and well until the big bad villain Slytherin messes it all up for everyone, but they kick him off a tower, he falls into flaming lava and then all the goodies cheer <em>yay! </em>And live happily ever after?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at her, “You know an awful lot about fairy tales, Greengrass.”</p><p> </p><p>“My sister is married to a Muggle-born,” Daphne said pointedly, “I have to read my niece those insufferable tales. Honestly, they are worse than Beatrix Bloxam’s version of the Tales of Beedle the Bard.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree, they are highly unrealistic unless you read the original tales by the Grimm Brothers and Hans Christian Andersen,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“But I would not recommend reading them to a child because like the Tales of Beedle the Bard, they can get a bit gruesome in places.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne leant against the wall in Harry’s quarters, “So you <em>are</em> going to make it realistic then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am,” Harry replied, “The story of the Founders is dramatic enough without embellishment. I just feel like theatrics are important – don’t you think that it would make the kids gasp if Salazar Slytherin walked on stage to a boom of thunder and a flash of smoke?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked at him in disbelief, “Are you trying to put on a Founders Play or a Pantomime?”</p><p> </p><p><em>“You’ve </em>been to a panto?”</p><p> </p><p>“My sister is married to a muggle-born,” Daphne said again, this time with an exasperated expression, “He believes their children should be brought up with both muggle and wizarding influences. Astoria plays along with it because she loves him, but secretly she tutors the girls.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Who is your sister married to? Anyone I would know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it,” Daphne shrugged, “Just some boy she met at school, he was a Ravenclaw I believe. He’s called Kevin, or maybe it’s Kalvin.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know your brother-in-law's name?” Harry asked, with an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s an idiot, I don’t know why Astoria married him,” Daphne mused, “I put up with him for my nieces’ sake.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted in amusement, “What did you think about my idea? Smoke, thunder, boom! Salazar Slytherin enters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he also have an evil laugh and a hunchback?” Daphne asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No…” Harry lied.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, “What does your Godric Gryffindor look like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tall, handsome, majestic,” Harry said dreamily, “With a fantastic beard of course, and red robes with real gold trim.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what happens when he enters the stage? A horn sounds, triumphant music plays?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for the love of Merlin,” Daphne muttered, “We have a <em>lot </em>of work to do here, Potter.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I know she’s the golden girl who saved Harry Potter’s perfect arse in the war, but she <em>veto-ed</em> ballet and I want to murder her right now!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy spat these words angrily as he walked into his friend's classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Theodore Nott looked up from his marking in disbelief, “She what?”</p><p> </p><p>“She said outright, no ballet!” Draco exclaimed, kicking over a big metal thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, be careful with that!” Theo said, rescuing the big metal thing, “It’s an engine from one of the motor vehicles that Muggles use. I’m going to fire it up tomorrow morning to scare the shit out of the first years then I’m going to chuck the television on for the older kids and have a nap at my desk.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, “How did you get the job as Muggle Studies professor? Oh yes, I remember – you lied <em>a lot </em>on your CV then had me put a good word in for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I am mega appreciative. Do you want a new broom for Christmas? I’ll buy you a new broom.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a child; you can’t appease me with new toys,” Draco huffed, “Can you convince Granger to let me have a small section with ballet? That would make me happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody convinces Hermione Granger to do anything,” Theo pointed out, “And why are you whining to me about this? Isn’t Daphne your go-to bitch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Usually but she’s working with the enemy,” Draco said distastefully, “The thought of her and Potter all cosied up together, ugh, it makes me sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“With envy, no doubt,” Theo muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No!” Draco remarked in disbelief, “She’s my best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I didn’t say that she was the object of your envy, did I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter?” Draco spat, “Merlin, no, I hate Potter. No, I don’t even hate him, I despise him with every fibre of my being.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doubt you’d say no if he took a pass at you though, mate,” Theo said offhandedly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco made a noise, somewhere between disgust and objection then he stormed out of the room muttering about Theo’s lack of decency.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Potter, it isn’t going to be a musical!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is,” Harry said, clutching some rolls of parchment close to his chest, “And our Godrics and Salazars are going to try out with one of the songs that I spent all night writing, I will have you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody wants a musical,” Daphne said in disbelief, “They want a play – they want it to be short and sweet, it should make them feel a bit sorry for Salazar Slytherin, it should make them emotional then they dance all night and enjoy Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly!” Harry said as they walked down the hall together, “And what is more festive than a musical?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lots of things,” Daphne muttered, “Christmas pudding, gingerbread, wreaths of holly, mistletoe, a Christmas tree. I could go on, should I?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, just hear me out,” Harry said, he stepped into an abandoned classroom that was being used for the auditions, “It <em>will </em>make people feel sorry for Slytherin, and it will make people emotional. Musicals are emotional, I mean have you seen “<em>Mamma Mia”</em>? God, Meryl Streep gets me every time.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shut the door to the classroom and looked him right in the eye, “Okay, I’m going to say something, and I’m going to be blunt about it. I have worked with you for seven years, and for seven years, I have ignored all of the rumours about Harry Potter, our golden hero, being gay. I couldn’t see it, but now? Now, I see it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gay,” Harry said calmly, “I’ve dated girls, and not just for show either, but because I was in love with them. I’m bisexual, and I would have told you that seven years ago if you just asked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Daphne mused, “How open of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my colleague, not a journalist,” Harry said, rolling out his parchment on the desk, “Of course I’m open.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne quirked an eyebrow, “Okay. How many people do we have trying out today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Six,” Harry replied, looking at his parchment, “But we’ll try them in pairs. I might switch them around and have them try out a few times with different partners to see how it goes. I’m just not sure which song to have them sing.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many songs have you got?” Daphne asked warily.</p><p> </p><p>“Eleven, but not all of them are sung by Godric or Salazar obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Eleven</em>? Potter, Minerva only told us about this last week. You can’t have written eleven songs in a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve wanted to do a Founders musical for a while,” Harry admitted sheepishly, “This is my moment, and I won’t let Draco Malfoy take it from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne stared at him in disbelief; she was speechless.</p><p> </p><p>“So what song should I have them sing? The song Godric and Salazar sing at the start about their budding friendship?” Harry mused, “Or the epic goodbye song when it's clear Salazar won’t stay? Or do we go the full hog and have them sing the actual emotional goodbye at the gates of Hogwarts?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne cleared her throat and shook her head, “I can’t convince you not to make this a musical, can I?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry replied bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“In that case, go for whichever will be best acapella since we have no one to play the music,” Daphne said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hummed thoughtfully, “Okay, Godric and Salazar’s first song it is then.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is a story about the Founders, not just Godric and Salazar, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is, but Godric and Salazar are a big part of it,” Harry replied, duplicating one of the scrolls of parchment and grinning at Daphne, “Shall we bring in the first two?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sighed, “Go on then, best to get it over and done with.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry practically bounded across the room to open the door and call, “Can we have a Godric and a Salazar in here, please?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At the other end of the school in the dungeons, Draco had commandeered a large hall for auditions. Hermione stood by his side as he talked about the acoustics and how perfect it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do the acoustics matter?” Hermione asked, “It’s just an audition.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked horrified, “What do the acoustics matter? Granger, this is not just an audition; this is an insight into a person’s soul. I want them to feel like Salazar Slytherin so that <em>I </em>can feel like I am watching Salazar Slytherin. Of course the acoustics matter!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “Malfoy, it’s opera. Nobody is going to have any idea what they are saying anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Correction – uneducated muggle-borns like yourself will not have a clue,” Draco cut in.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kicked him in the back of the leg, and he yelped like a cat whose tail had been trodden on.</p><p> </p><p>“Muggle-born I may be, but uneducated I am not,” Hermione said sternly, “And for the record, I can’t stand opera. I don’t understand why this can’t just be a simple play about the Founders – no music, no dramatics, just the story of four wonderful witches and wizards.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is this for a reason? – that’s boring,” Draco said, kicking open the door, “Nobody wants to see that. They want drama, they want to be thrilled, they want to be on the edge of their seat, they want <em>opera</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you forgotten that your target audience is a crowd of 11 to 17-year-olds? Not 100 to 170-year-olds?” Hermione asked dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, “Prepare to be amazed, Granger, prepare to be amazed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione very much doubted that anything she saw today would amaze her.</p><p> </p><p>“First Salazar Slytherin in here, please!” Draco called into the corridor.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It took almost an hour for Harry to find a Godric and Salazar pairing that he was happy with. Daphne was one straw short of shoving his head through the table when finally the ‘magic’ happened.</p><p> </p><p>‘Godric’ who in this case was a seventh year Gryffindor by the name of Isaac Haynes, sang his part of the audition song to ‘Salazar’ who was a seventh year Slytherin called Malakai Lyon.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I am like you, and yes, you are like me,</em></p><p>
  <em>We are so much alike but unique as can be,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ll be friends till the end, and we are quite the right team,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like those two men Aristotle and Averroes.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry was nodding fervently and looking at ‘Salazar’ who then began to sing his part.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It was a cold evening near the end of fall that we made our acquaintance for nothing at all,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the common interest to teach children well,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And little did we know the fine friends we would be.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The two boys looked at each other and sang together,</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I am like you, and yes, you are like me,</em></p><p>
  <em>We are so much alike but unique as can be,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ll be friends till the end, and we are quite the right time,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like those two men, Aristotle and Averroes.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Are you crying?” Daphne asked Harry in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because that moved me,” Harry chirped, “I wanted to be moved, I wanted to believe in the story and you two, you just made it happen. You’ve got the parts.”</p><p> </p><p>Isaac grinned, “Thanks, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Malakai, the Slytherin who didn’t know Harry as well because he wasn’t his Head of House, smiled, “Thank you, Professor Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“The chemistry between you guys is perfect,” Harry noted, “Are you friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Isaac shot Malakai a smile, “Sort of.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, “They’re together,” she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at the two boys then nodded, “Hmm, yes, they are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could cause problems if they break up,” Daphne added in an undertone.</p><p> </p><p>“They won’t, it’ll be fine,” Harry said offhandedly. He levitated two thick scrolls to the boys, “Copies of the script, please learn your singing and speaking parts as quickly as possible, so we’re all prepared for first rehearsal tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“And don’t even think about trying to show the scripts to anyone else,” Daphne said lazily, “They are charmed to prevent anyone who is not a part of the show from reading them, to preserve secrecy.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happens if someone else reads it, Professor Greengrass?” Isaac asked.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled sweetly, “I teach Ancient Runes and trained as a Cursebreaker, Mr Haynes – I will leave that up to your imagination.”</p><p> </p><p>Isaac swallowed, and without another word, he and Malakai left the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I get it now,” Harry said, shooting her a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Get what?” Daphne asked, glancing absentmindedly at her nails.</p><p> </p><p>“Why half the boys in this school fear you and the other half, along with some of the girls, are in love with you,” Harry remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked up with a smirk, “Well, Harry Potter, that might have been the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Have you read the script?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I did glance through it while you were getting emotional over teenage boys singing their hearts out,” Daphne said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“And all I can say is this – is this the story of the Founders or a love story between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot her an irritated look, “I’m going to treat that comment with the disdain that it deserves and bid you a good evening. I’ll see you tomorrow for the Helga and Rowena try-outs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately you will,” Daphne replied dryly.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I need wine!”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed and stepped back from the door, “Lilly and Susan are already here and trust me; I needed wine as much as you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stepped into Daphne’s quarters – it was Friday evening, the night when she, Daphne and two of the other teachers got together for a drink and a catch-up.</p><p> </p><p>Susan Bones was a beautiful redhead who taught History of Magic and was the Head of Hufflepuff house. Lily Moon was a short, dark-haired muggle-born with thick-rimmed glasses. She taught Arithmancy and had been the Head of Ravenclaw for the past three years, ever since Flitwick had stepped down in preparation for his retirement.</p><p> </p><p>“Co-directing not as fun as you thought it would be, ladies?” Susan asked with a mischievous grin.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “Ugh, not when the director is Draco Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter is worse,” Daphne said, handing Hermione a glass of wine, “He’s impossible, I don’t know how you put up with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how you put up with Malfoy,” Hermione echoed, “He’s just so full of himself! And what is with his obsession with opera?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Merlin, he’s not going with that idea, is he?” Daphne asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, “Yep, full-scale opera. It was going to be opera <em>and </em>ballet but I veto-ed the ballet. I’ve been calling him Billy Elliott all week, and he has no idea what it means. It’s infuriating him which is brilliant, and it’s literally the only thing keeping me sane right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily snorted in amusement, “Draco did ballet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh he put on full productions for his parents as a kid,” Daphne said with a wave of her hand, “He’s more of a ponce than his father, and that’s saying something because his father breeds peacocks for fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled and sipped her wine, “Why is Harry being so difficult? He’s not trying to involve smoke machines and the like even after Minerva said not to, is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but he wants to paint Salazar as a panto villain,” Daphne said with a roll of her eyes, “He was all for claps of thunder when he walked into the room and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. On the other hand, he seems to fancy the idea of Gryffindor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he fancies himself, typical Gryffindor really,” Susan pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, “Nope, Gryffindors don’t do it for Harry, he’s only dated the one. He’s pretty partial to Ravenclaws and Slytherins, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne raised an eyebrow at Hermione, “Give me his track record, right now, go on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cho Chang – Ravenclaw. Ginny Weasley – Gryffindor, only one he dated and it went down in literal flames when Ginny set him alight for breaking up with her,” Hermione began.</p><p> </p><p>“Theodore Nott – Slytherin, I don’t think Draco knows either so keep quiet about that one. Cho Chang again, that ended about as well as it did the first time he dated her as I told him right at the beginning. Sophie Roper – Slytherin. He thought she was hot but didn’t have enough substance, so that didn’t last. Michael Corner – Ravenclaw, apparently he was too self-centred, so Harry broke it off. And as you all know, his most recent relationship was with our very own Aurora who broke up with him because she thought he was too immature.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what she expected when she started dating someone who she taught at Hogwarts to be fair,” Lily cut in.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so his type; if it weren’t for the fact you were dating his best friend, he’d have banged you,” Susan said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly snorted and said, “I’m surprised he hasn’t made a pass at you yet, Daphne. You’re his type too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think his type is Godric Gryffindor; he seems bloody in love with the idea of him,” Daphne remarked dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Draco is the same about Salazar Slytherin,” Hermione said, “But that shouldn’t come as a surprise, should it? We all know Draco is about as straight as a Quidditch hoop.”</p><p> </p><p>Susan choked on her wine, “I did not expect that comment to come out of your mouth, Hermione,” she sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true though,” Lily pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, “Is Harry going to try and shove his love story musical about Slytherin and Gryffindor down our throats then?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked, “I knew it was a love story! But he was adamant it was a tale about the Founders, it does have a huge focus on Godric and Salazar though. But to be fair, it is pretty historically accurate.”</p><p> </p><p>“So is Draco’s,” Hermione said, “In fact, I think it’s too historically accurate. I get that its an opera and its supposed to be dramatic. But 11-year-old kids in the audience don’t need to see Godric and Salazar slaughtering the muggle villagers living on the spot where Hogwarts was built just so that Rowena could have her castle built exactly where she wanted it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t get me started on Rowena,” Daphne muttered, “It was all her fault that the Founders fell apart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on Lily, you know the story of the Founders,” Hermione said calmly, “She was a bit of a slag.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was,” Susan agreed, “If she hadn’t slept with Godric and Salazar, then the school wouldn’t have gone to shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“It goes quite far beyond that actually, as I am sure that your plays will reflect,” Lily said, shooting them both glares.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne and Hermione shared a sceptical look, “Sure,” they agreed, both chuckling as they did so.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>One week into their two-week deadline – Harry was happy. His cast had come together perfectly. He was as thrilled with his Helga and Rowena as he was with his Godric and Salazar. He had Daphne on board with the musical idea, and he had a sneaking suspicion that she was beginning to enjoy herself now.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Draco didn’t stand a chance, but that didn’t stop him from spying on the Potion Masters rehearsal. He knew that they rehearsed in the dungeons, so he donned his invisibility cloak, grabbed the Marauders Map and snuck away. There was a secret passageway underneath the hall that Draco used for rehearsals, so Harry lodged himself inside it and looked up to see what was going on inside.</p><p> </p><p>A dramatic piece of music was playing, and students were prancing around in leotards. Harry had no idea what was happening at first, but then Draco began to direct.</p><p> </p><p>“Sell it, I want everyone to know that they are watching the muggles burn so that Hogwarts can be built,” Draco instructed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione let her head drop into her hands.</p><p> </p><p>The tempo increased, and the students in white leotards pranced around with orange ribbons spinning around them, to signify fire, Harry presumed.</p><p> </p><p>Students in black began to chant in Latin and Harry stared at the scene in horror, not quite sure what he was seeing. The students playing the muggles gradually began to dance and prance less then they fell to the ground, and the student who was playing Godric Gryffindor cackled wickedly and nodded at the student playing Salazar Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin, help me,” Hermione whispered, and it took everything Harry had not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful!” Draco said happily, “Now, we shall rehearse the ending when Salazar sees a vision of Merlin himself.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry could not believe his eyes. Draco grabbed a heavy, deep green velvet cloak and draped it around himself. He stepped up onto the stage and nodded at Hermione, who shook her head and cast a spell at Draco. It made him look like he was surrounded by light, and Draco threw his head back importantly then pranced about, and Harry had to bite his tongue and leave before he either burst out laughing or wet himself from trying to hold it in.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he had it in the bag.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione swung her bag over her shoulder as she and Draco left the rehearsal hall, “Harry uses an abandoned classroom on the third floor for his rehearsals.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Draco asked slowly, “Why are you telling me this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he was here watching your students prance around earlier on,” Hermione replied bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, he wasn’t, I didn’t see him,” Draco objected.</p><p> </p><p>“He has an invisibility cloak,” Hermione reminded Draco, “He was standing right there, under the drain,” she pointed at the spot.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, “If he has an invisibility cloak, how did you know he was here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew he was here because despite me telling him for years, he still doesn’t use masking or silencing charms when he’s sneaking around,” Hermione said pointedly, “I smelt him before I heard him chuckling.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was <em>laughing</em>?” Draco asked in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“What else did you expect? Can you not see how ridiculous you all look?” Hermione asked him in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed and glared at her, “That is offensive, Granger. Needlessly, offensive!” with a huff and a puff, he stalked away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Despite being annoyed with Hermione’s allegations, Draco did spy on Harry’s rehearsal now that he knew where the Gryffindor worked from. He hid in a broom cupboard and watched the rehearsal through the keyhole.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay so we’re going to start with the song between Helga and Rowena,” Harry was telling two seventh year girls – one had fair skin, blonde hair and freckles so was clearly Helga. The other was a little taller with raven hair making it clear that she was Rowena.</p><p> </p><p>“Now this is an emotionally charged moment,” Harry continued, “Hogwarts has just opened, Rowena and Helga disagree about how strict the school rules should be. Rowena doesn’t like Helga because she worries she will steal Godric’s affections and Helga is wary of Rowena. Make sure you capture all of those moments, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The two girls nodded, so Harry gave the nod to a boy on the piano, and he began to play a few notes.</p><p> </p><p>Rowena began, and Draco instantly felt worried, she had a good voice, a really great voice actually.</p><p> </p><p><em>“The trouble with schools is, they always try to teach the wrong lesson,” </em>she sighed and looked out at the invisible crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Believe me; I’ve been kicked out of enough of them to know.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Helga raised an eyebrow at Rowena, but Rowena continued to sing.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>They want you to become less callow, less shallow,” </em>she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Helga stepped forward and began to sing and shit; she had a great voice too.</p><p> </p><p><em>“But I say, why invite stress in?” </em>She shrugged and threw an apple into the air.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Stop studying strife,” </em>she sang, pulling a book from Rowena’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And learn to live the unexamined life.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rowena got to her feet and began to sing with Helga.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Dancing through life.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Helga took her hand and pulled her into the centre of the ‘stage’.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Skimming the surface</em>, <em>gliding where turf is smooth.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Rowena smiled and shot Helga a teasing look.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Life’s more painless, for the brainless.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Helga returned, “<em>Why think too hard? When it’s so soothing, dancing through life!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She spun around and continued to sing.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No need to tough it</em> w<em>hen you can slough it off as I do.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Rowena rolled her eyes and picked up her book again. Helga sang as she skipped over to her.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Nothing matters</em>, b<em>ut knowing nothing matters.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She grabbed the book and pulled Rowena to her feet again.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>It’s just life, so keep dancing through.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>With a smile, Rowena joined in again.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Helga stopped, letting Rowena sing on her own once more.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>And always keeping cool. Life is fraught-less when you’re thoughtless.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Rowena spun Helga, and they both laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Those who don’t try, never look foolish.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Dancing through life,” </em>Helga joined in, “<em>Mindless and careless. Make sure you’re where less trouble is rife.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Woes are fleeting,” </em>Helga sang.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Blows are glancing,” </em>Rowena sang, the song reaching its crescendo now.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>When you’re dancing,” </em>The two girls sang, and Draco could sense a big finish, “<em>Through life!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Yep, a long, high, incredibly impressive note to finish on.</p><p> </p><p>Harry clapped his hands and beamed, “Beautiful, girls! It sold me on the start of their friendship, and we want to draw our audience in then destroy them when Rowena and Godric’s affair blasts that to pieces later on in the play!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow, damn; Harry Potter was better than he had given him credit for.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Harry said, clapping his hands, “Godric and Salazar. I want to rehearse the <em>big </em>song. This is what the entire play has been leading towards – the blow-up between the founders. Salazar, you have just found out that the woman you love has slept with your best friend. Godric, you are terrified that you are about to lose your best friend and your wife because of your foolishness.”</p><p> </p><p>Both boys nodded, and Harry continued, “Salazar and Rowena have just had a big argument, Salazar is threatening to leave, and Godric is trying to stop him. You’re on top of the Astronomy Tower, it’s make or break, emotions are high. You have to nail this performance; you have to make us all feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>“For the love of the founders, Potter, they are seventeen years old,” Daphne said in disbelief, and Draco smirked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Just let them sing, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked a little sheepish, “Right, yes. No pressure, just enjoy it, and have fun.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a step back, and Daphne shook her head in exasperation. Music began to play softly, and Salazar turned to Godric.</p><p> </p><p>“Godric, why couldn’t you have stayed calm, for once?” He asked irritably, “Instead of flying off the handle!”</p><p> </p><p>A beat of music played, <em>“I hope you’re happy! I hope you’re happy now!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Godric shook his head and glared at Salazar, “<em> I hope you’re happy how you’ve hurt your cause forever,” </em>he pointed at his chest, “<em>I hope you think you’re clever.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Salazar shook his head and pointed his wand at Godric.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I hope <strong>you’re </strong>happy, I hope you’re happy too.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He made a face and threw his hands into the air, “<em>I hope you’re proud how you would grovel in submission, to feed your own ambition!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The two men were face to face as they sang together.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>So though I can’t imagine how, I hope you’re happy right now!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>They turned away from each other. Godric walked to one side of the ‘stage’ and Salazar to the other. The music played for a beat or two then Godric sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Salazar, listen to me,” Godric said, turning to look at Salazar, “We’ve said we are sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Salazar turned to look at Godric as he sang, “<em>You can still be with Rowena, what you’ve worked and waited for. You can have all you ever wanted.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“I know,” Salazar said quietly, and Draco had to admit, he was hooked. There were no costumes, no lighting, just two boys singing and they were nailing it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>But I don’t want it,” </em>Salazar sang, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, <em>I can’t want it anymore.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He walked to the centre of the ‘stage’ and looked out at where the audience would be,</p><p> </p><p><em>“Something has changed within me; something is not the same,”</em> Salazar shook his head, <em>“I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Godric took a step closer, but Salazar continued to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It’s time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leave.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Godric gripped him by the shoulders and sang<em>, “Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Salazar shook his head and pushed Godric away, <em>“I'm through accepting limits because someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but till I try I'll never know.”</em></p><p> </p><p>He walked towards a barrier and gripped it, Draco guessed it would be the wooden rail on the Astronomy Tower when the actual set was built.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Too long I've been afraid of losing love, I guess I've lost,”</em> Salazar shrugged, <em>“Well if that's love, it comes as much too high a cost!</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry stomped his feet and said, “You hear Rowena running up the tower.”</p><p> </p><p>Godric and Salazar looked at each other. Salazar held his hand out, “<em>Godric, come with me.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Godric stared at the outstretched hand.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Think of what we could do, together,”</em> Salazar practically begged.</p><p> </p><p>Salazar kept his hand outstretched as he sang, “<em>Unlimited. Together, we’re unlimited. Together, we’ll be the greatest team there’s ever been.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Godric took Salazar’s hand and Salazar sang.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Godric, dreams the way we planned them.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>With a nod, Godric sang<em>, “If we work in tandem, there’s no fight we cannot win.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Just you and I defying gravity,” </em>They sang together, “<em>With you and I defying gravity, they’ll never bring us down.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Godric let go of Salazar’s hand, and Salazar looked at him in surprise, “Well, are you coming?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Godric shook his head and took a step back, <em>“I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“You too,” Salazar said softly.</p><p> </p><p>They turned to face each other and sang together once more, <em>“I hope it brings you bliss,</em></p><p>
  <em>I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Godric took a step back, <em>“I hope you're happy in the end.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Salazar grabbed his wrist as he did so and sang the last line of the song, “<em>I hope you’re happy, my friend.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The music cut out, and Harry wiped his eyes hastily, “Then Salazar disappears in a flash of lightning and smoke.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Potter!” Daphne snapped, placing a silencing ward around them so the students wouldn’t hear the argument, “This is not a bloody panto! He runs into a secret passageway!”</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s not dramatic!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s historically accurate, and this play needs that because I very much doubt that Godric and Salazar spontaneously burst into song and had a homoerotic moment atop the Astronomy Tower!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, they could have!” Harry objected, “There are barely any records of that time.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shot him a long-suffering look.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and prodded the silencing ward with his wand. It disintegrated, and he turned to the students, “Salazar leaves through a secret passageway, Professor Greengrass has decreed it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rehearsal dismissed!” Daphne said sternly, “Rest your voice for tomorrow, Isaac. We’ll be rehearsing the opening song, and I expect we’ll hit a bump or two in the road because it will be the little one's first rehearsal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Professor Greengrass.”</p><p> </p><p>The four students left, and Harry said, “You think it’s a bad idea getting first years to play young Rowena and Godric?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I think your gung-ho style of directing might scare the life out of them,” Daphne pointed out, “Are you always this intense? Because if you are, I can see why you’ve had so many relationships and why they’ve all ended in disaster.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not intense,” Harry huffed, “And what would you know about my relationships?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything, Hermione is very loose-lipped when she’s drunk,” Daphne said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Yeah, I very much doubt she told you everything. There are some people in my past she knows I want to keep there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Daphne said, “People like Theodore Nott?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s jaw dropped, and Harry froze, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all right, Potter, I’m not going to tell everybody,” Daphne promised, “There are things about me that I don’t want people to know either. I just found your taste interesting, bar the blip that we call Ginny Weasley, it’s all Slytherins and Ravenclaws.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Harry said, “Your point is?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked, “Just that you have more taste than I initially thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted and grabbed the door handle, “See you tomorrow for rehearsal.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne waved him off and picked up her copy of the script. She put it in her bag then waved her wand, blasting open the broom cupboard door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Draco, it’s been a while since I saw you in a closet. I thought you came out of that back in 99.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know I was here?” Draco asked furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“The smell of hair gel, for a start,” Daphne said, slinging her bag on, “Did you like what you saw?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it was abysmal,” Draco lied.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled, “Uh-huh? You don’t feel threatened then?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all,” Draco said stiffly, “Why would I? Potters feel-good fest has nothing on my dark, brooding opera. I will win, fair and square.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Daphne said in a sing-song voice, “Guess we’ll see next week, won’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>With a final smirk, she rounded the corridor and left Draco sulking in her wake.</p><p> </p><p>* ~ End of Part One ~ *</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re fired!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure you don’t have the authority to do that,” Theo said calmly, despite the furious man storming towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“I can fire you as my technical director,” Draco said, coming to a stop in front of Theo’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m sure it’ll be pretty easy to find someone else to do special effects,” Theo remarked, “But are you going to tell me what I’ve done to earn such an abrupt dismissal?”</p><p> </p><p>“You had a thing with Harry Potter, and you didn’t tell me about it!” Draco exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Theo looked up, “How the hell did you find out about that? Did he tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he didn’t tell me,” Draco scoffed, “I found out from Daphne.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did <em>she</em> find out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione bloody Granger of course,” Draco replied, “But that’s not the point, the point is that you lied to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, because I knew you’d get jealous,” Theo pointed out, “Like you are right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not jealous, I feel betrayed,” Draco said testily, “I tell you everything, every embarrassing hook-up, you find out about it but this? This is huge, and you just kept it to yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“At least it was just a one night stand, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, right,” Theo said unconvincingly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes, “How long?”</p><p> </p><p>“A summer,” Theo admitted, scratching his ear, “The summer before you started working here, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head and leant against one of the desks, “I’m hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo gave him a knowing look, “Just admit you like him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t, that’s the funny thing about all of this,” Draco said, waving his hands around irritably, “Yes, in sixth year I wanted nothing more than for Harry Potter to rescue me and take me away from the Death Eaters, but that was a lifetime ago, Theo. He’s insufferable; I can barely hack working with the man, I could never date him.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s sort of why it didn’t work out between us,” Theo admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone whose going to be with Harry Potter has to be okay with the entire world not just knowing about it, but also wanting to know everything about his life and the ins and outs of his relationship. Despite my outward attitude, you know I’m a relatively private person and I just…I didn’t want that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve not been keeping any other scandalous hook-ups secret, have you?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I promise,” Theo said. He smiled slightly at his friend, “So, am I re-hired?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled a little too, “Yes, I suppose so.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Daphne was humming under her breath when Hermione stepped into her classroom.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you humming?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked up sharply, “A song.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow, “One of Harry’s songs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, or maybe not,” Daphne said evasively.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned, “You’re just as bad at lying as he is. You <em>like </em>his show, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, “It's growing on me,” she admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted, “I wish I could say the same about Draco’s, but I think I hate it more as time goes on if I’m honest.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked in amusement, “Yes, I doubt its to your taste. Draco is all about trying new things; I bet he said ‘it should be something dark, something different-”</p><p> </p><p>“ – something European! Something the Americans don’t understand but <em>love</em>!” Hermione finished</p><p> </p><p>And both girls burst out laughing at their respective best friends’ behaviour.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There were only three days left until the showdown when disaster struck Harry’s play. He was having a full-blown mental breakdown by the time Daphne stepped into the empty rehearsal room.</p><p> </p><p>“Daphne! Thank Merlin! It’s over; it’s ruined, we’ve lost!”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne closed the door and raised an eyebrow, “Why?” she asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Godric and Salazar have broken up!”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne resisted the urge to roll her eyes and say, <em>I told you this was going to happen. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Instead, she asked, “And, is that going to be a problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s going to be a bloody problem!” Harry exclaimed, “Godric and Salazar need to have chemistry, and they won’t if Isaac and Malakai want to kill each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for the love of Merlin,” Daphne muttered, “We’re going to have to whip them into shape, we can’t get someone else up to speed in three days.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know!”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave it to me; I’ll sort it,” Daphne promised.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “No, I cast them, even when you told me not to. It’s up to me to sort it.”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I admire your maturity, you are right,” Daphne said, she sat down on the desk and said, “It is true that I don’t understand all of your casting decisions.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged and said, “Some people need this more than others. To some people, it’s an escape that they need, a chance to be someone else, to be their hero even. It distracts them from their own life and the misery or the pain there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sound like you know from experience,” Daphne mused.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, “My cousin got me into musical theatre, I help him with the amateur dramatic group that his school runs and yes, sometimes I do take part in the shows too. It’s a form of escapism, and with everything that happened to me when I was younger…I needed it.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne cocked her head at him, “You are so much more interesting than I gave you credit for, Potter. What parts did you play?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot her a grin, “Oh come on, Greengrass, I’m not going to give all of my secrets away.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne chuckled and asked, “So why those four kids?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isaac is an orphan, his dad left when he was young, and his mum died when he was in second year,” Harry explained, “And Malakai is a pureblood who is openly gay. His parents haven’t spoken to him for two years; he spends his summers with Isaac and his Aunt.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled a little as she started to see why Harry had made the decisions that he had.</p><p> </p><p>“And Lyra, our Helga, is a half-blood. Her mother was a muggle, and she died of cancer when she was young. She was a singer, and this is how Lyra feels close to her,” Harry continued, “And Melinda, our Rowena, got her heart broken at the end of the summer. This is her outlet to forget about it, even if it did take a little coercing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You told her she’d get extra credit if she auditioned?” Daphne asked with a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Course I did, she’s a Ravenclaw,” Harry said with a chuckle, “I know how they operate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Daphne agreed, “I suppose you would know a lot about Ravenclaws, you having dated so many and all.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot her a surprised look, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say that sounded like jealousy.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good thing you know better then,” Daphne smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry could respond, the door opened, and Isaac walked in, with Malakai trailing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I’m glad you two are here,” Harry said, motioning to the desks in front of him, “Would you take a seat so we can chat about this?”</p><p> </p><p>Both boys sat down, Isaac crossed his arms, “I know you don’t want drama, Professor Potter, but I’m not sure what there is to talk about.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s always something to talk about when a sudden break-up happens,” Harry pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“It was hardly a break-up,” Malakai muttered, “There can’t be a break-up unless there’s a relationship, can there?”</p><p> </p><p>“So you were never officially together?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Isaac shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“May I ask why?” Harry asked, looking pointedly at Isaac.</p><p> </p><p>The Gryffindor shrugged, “He’s a Slytherin and a pureblood, and I’m a half-blood. Nobody would ever accept it, so what’s the point?”</p><p> </p><p>“When you love someone, there is always a point,” Harry said firmly, “Who cares about your Hogwarts house? Nobody is going to look at you in ten years and have any clue what house you were in, are they?”</p><p> </p><p>Isaac frowned but said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“And yes, some families are still bothered about purebloods mixing with muggle-borns or half-bloods, but those families are few and far between,” Harry continued.</p><p> </p><p>“And Malakai’s family have already cast him out for being gay so why would they care that he’s dating a half-blood?”</p><p> </p><p>“They wouldn’t,” Malakai said.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s not what this is about,” Harry said, “This is about you being scared, Isaac.”</p><p> </p><p>“Scared?” Isaac scoffed, “I’m a Gryffindor-”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, Gryffindors still get scared,” Harry cut him off, “It doesn’t matter how brave you are, how many Dark Lords you defeat, how many evil wizards you fight. When faced with real-life stuff, relationships, emotions, not screwing up the one thing you want in your life? That’s scary, no matter what house you’re in.”</p><p> </p><p>Isaac looked down sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let fear ruin something for you,” Harry advised, “If you two love each other, and I think you do, then you walk into the great hall with your hand in each other’s and your heads held high. You face the music, you take the criticism, and you let it mould you into stronger people because there will always be people who disagree with your decisions. It doesn’t matter if you’re gay or straight, pureblood, half-blood or muggle-born, Slytherin or Gryffindor. You are never going to be everybody’s cup of tea and frankly, why would you want to be?”</p><p> </p><p>Isaac looked over at Malakai who had his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Take it from someone who had a chance at something good and screwed it up,” Harry said, looking between the two boys, “Don’t let this chance to make things right pass you by.”</p><p> </p><p>The boys didn’t say anything, but it was evident that they were trying not to look at each other. They both nodded, and Harry dismissed them.</p><p> </p><p>When the door swung shut behind them, Daphne pushed herself onto the desk once more and crossed her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“You had a chance at something good, and you messed it up, huh? So you and Draco then?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned around and frowned, “What? No. Why does everyone assume that there’s anything between Malfoy and me? That ship sailed a long time ago, then it burst into flames and sunk to the bottom of the bloody ocean.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne was visibly surprised, “You don’t have feelings for him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing beyond unadulterated loathing,” Harry muttered, “If you’d asked me that question in sixth year, it would have been a different story, but we’re not teenagers anymore, we’re grown men, and he’s <em>still </em>a prejudiced, pretentious prat.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne surveyed Harry with interest, “Who was your chance at something good then?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and walked over to the window. Daphne jumped down and followed him, standing shoulder to shoulder she was ever so slightly taller than he was. She followed his line of sight down to the greenhouses where Neville was levitating sacks of fertiliser into the store. The store that Lily was sitting on top of, trying her best to distract him.</p><p> </p><p>“Longbottom?” Daphne asked in surprise, “Well, I didn’t expect that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, “We did six months of Auror training together, but that didn’t work out. I don’t think either of us wanted it as much as we thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“The relationship or the job?”</p><p> </p><p>“Both,” Harry replied, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaning against the windowsill, “But these things are meant to test us. It’s how I realised I wanted to be a teacher and I love this job, so I wouldn’t change it for the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see why you became a head of house so young,” Daphne admitted, “You care about the kids, you take the time to get to know them – even the ones who aren’t in your house.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, “I know what it’s like to pretend everything is okay while underneath the surface, you’re drowning. I don’t want any kid to feel like that if I can help it.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled and grabbed her bag, “You’re a good teacher, Harry. I’m glad Auror training didn’t work out for you because you make a real difference here.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t get a chance to ask what he had done to earn such high praise from her. Daphne just left, calling behind her that she would see him for the penultimate rehearsal tomorrow.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The final rehearsal was a mock-run of the show, and it went remarkably well. There were a couple of small hiccups with special effects and people missing their cues, but all in all, Harry was happy with it.</p><p> </p><p>There was just one small niggle which he felt needed to be sorted out before the big show was put on for Minerva and the rest of the staff. It was for this reason that he kept Isaac and Lyra behind.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to look so nervous,” Harry promised, “It’s just that this end song that you two sing, it lacks something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Believable emotion,” Daphne cut in.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “Exactly and I know that’s hard because you two are only 17. But this song? It’s big for Godric and Helga; it’s them realising that after all that has happened, they still have each other and they still want each other. Your voices are beautiful together, but I want to believe it. Do you know what I mean?”</p><p> </p><p>From the look on Lyra’s face, it didn’t seem that she did.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you,” Daphne said, which surprised Harry. He hadn’t had any idea that she <em>could </em>sing for starters.</p><p> </p><p>“This song has to come from the heart, Lyra,” Daphne said softly, “Godric is the love of Helga’s life, but he has lied to her and cheated on her. Yet, despite all that, she still loves him, and this song is how she tells him that.”</p><p> </p><p>Lyra nodded, and Daphne looked over at the seventh year on piano. She gave him a nod and stepped out onto the area that they were pretending was the stage.</p><p> </p><p>The finale song began to play, Daphne closed her eyes, took a breath and then began to sing Helga’s part of the song.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I don’t need you to sell me on reasons to want you,” </em>She opened her eyes and motioned for Harry to join her. He figured she needed someone to stand in for Godric’s part, so he walked forward and took his place opposite her.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I don’t need you to search for the proof that I should,” </em>Daphne sang, and she was brilliant. Her voice was soft, but she projected enough that her words could be heard on the other side of the large classroom.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“You don't have to convince me,”</em> Daphne sang, smiling at Harry through her words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You don’t have to be scared you’re not enough.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed Harry’s hand and looked into his eyes<em>, “Because what we’ve got here is good.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry smiled, and Daphne sang, “<em>I don’t need more reminders of all that’s been broken,” </em>she shook her head and looked off-stage.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I don’t need you to fix what I’d rather forget.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Daphne let go of Harry’s hand and sang, “<em>Clear the slate and start over,” </em>she tenderly placed her hand against his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Try to quiet the noises in your head. We can’t compete with all that.”</em></p><p> </p><p>She looked into Harry’s eyes again as the chorus began, and her voice blew him away.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>So what if it’s us? What if it’s us? And only us?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She took a step back and shook her head, <em>“And what came before won’t count anymore or matter. Can we try that?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry did Godric’s part by nodding and smiling at Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What if it's you? And what if it's me? And what if that’s all that we need it to be? What do you say?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>This was the end of Helga’s initial part of the song, so Daphne took a step away from the ‘stage’, but Harry grabbed her by the hand, and the student on the piano kept playing. Daphne looked up in surprise as Harry began to sing Godric’s part.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I never thought there’d be someone like you who would want me,” </em>His voice was deep but smooth, and Daphne could tell how much power there was behind it.</p><p> </p><p>He held out his hand to Daphne and sang, <em>“So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go,” </em>he shook his head,<em> “But if you really see me.</em> <em>If you like me for me and nothing else.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Daphne took both of his hands, and they looked into each other’s eyes. When Harry sang the next line, Daphne knew that it came from the heart. He had written these lyrics, and she could tell that Godric’s words were his own in this case.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer than you could possibly know.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>At the chorus, Harry’s powerful voice shone, and Daphne knew she was getting way too into this.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>So it can be us, it can be us, and only us,” </em>Harry pulled Daphne closer to him and made the next line a promise, “<em>And what came before won't count anymore or matter</em>. <em>We can try that.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>They hadn’t rehearsed this at all, but they both had a good sense of timing, so they hit the harmony perfectly.</p><p> </p><p><em>“It’s not impossible,”</em> They sang while looking into each other’s eyes, <em>“Nobody else but the two of us here.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Because you’re saying it’s possible</em>,” Harry sang.</p><p> </p><p><em>“We can just watch the world disappear,”</em> Daphne joined in.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Until you’re the only one I see here,”</em> Harry sang with both conviction and power.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sang softly, <em>“It’ll be us, it’ll be us and only us.”</em></p><p> </p><p>As the tempo of the song increased, so did the power required for the next note and Harry was amazed when Daphne hit the long, high note on ‘anymore’.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And what came before won’t count anymore.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“We can try that,”</em> Harry sang in harmony.</p><p> </p><p>They were hand in hand, faces incredibly close together as they sang the final harmony of the song together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You and me, that’s all that we need it to be, and the rest of the world falls away, and the rest of the world falls away.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The song slowed down again for the ending.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“The world falls away,”</em> Daphne sang softly.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“The world falls away,”</em> Harry echoed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>And it’s only us,”</em> Harry and Daphne sang the last line softly.</p><p> </p><p>The music played on for what was supposed to be the kiss scene, but Harry didn’t think he and Daphne would do that part. Their eyes were still locked on each other’s though, and you could cut the tension in the air with a knife so, in front of the students, Harry leant forward and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. It was meant to be a brush of his lips against hers, but Daphne leant forward at the same time, and as such, it was quick, but entirely emotional.</p><p> </p><p>When they pulled back, Harry laughed nervously and looked over as Isaac and Lyra.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have to do a kiss?” Isaac asked. It seemed like the thought mildly disgusted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no,” Harry said, shooting Daphne a sheepish look, “The kiss is optional.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was amazing,” Lyra sighed, “We’ll never be able to do it that well.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re only 17,” Daphne assured her, “Nobody expects you to do it that well, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Lyra nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“On you go, get some rest before the big day tomorrow,” Daphne said. It was a soft dismissal, but a dismissal all the same.</p><p> </p><p>The two kids, and the piano player, all left the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked over at Harry, “The kiss wasn’t scripted.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry agreed, “It wasn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled very slightly, “It was a nice addition, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, “Added to the romantic vibe, didn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne bit her lip, and Harry’s smile widened, “So…”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll talk about it after the show,” Daphne promised. She smiled naturally at him and headed for the door, “Night, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled back, “Goodnight, Daphne.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following morning, the air in the great hall was tense, not among the students of course, but among the teachers – two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne and Hermione caught each other’s eyes and shared an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Feeling confident?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Draco replied with a smirk, “Are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, “Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know,” Draco said with a teasing glance, “I thought perhaps your new girlfriend had been a distraction.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned and looked along the table. Daphne didn’t show any sign of discomfort at Draco’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“According to the Hogwarts rumour mill, Professor Potter is in love with Professor Greengrass,” Hermione said with an overly cheerful smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder why that could be,” Susan said, glancing along the table at Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked and looked Harry dead in the eye, “Might have had something to do with that kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who do you think spread it around the school? The Hufflepuff or the Gryffindor?” Harry asked while half the table gaped in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne raised an eyebrow, “Neither. It was the Slytherin playing the piano. I can see him smirking from here.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, “What kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were rehearsing,” Harry said, but even he didn’t believe that lie.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked triumphantly, “See? There are no distractions like that at <em>our </em>rehearsals, are there Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re far too busy acting like a dictator for that,” Hermione replied dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “You are going down, Malfoy, just you wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see, Potter,” Draco drawled, “We shall see.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The shows would be staged in the great hall, and Draco had insisted on going first so that he got the ‘wow’ factor. Harry was happy to close, so he let Draco have his way. As such, it meant that while Draco’s cast members got ready in the antechamber, Harry and Daphne resorted to sorting things out in the great hall, prepared for their turn to go on.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Harry said to cut the tension, “You sang that song beautifully yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“The lyrics are beautiful,” Daphne admitted, “It felt like they came from the heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“They did,” Harry confessed, “I suppose in a way the relationship between Godric and Helga is something I kind of long for. Something that good and pure, you know? Even though he fucked up, she never stopped loving him.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a rare kind of love,” Daphne agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to explain that comment?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s there to explain?” Daphne shrugged, “A while ago there was a guy who I thought loved me, but it turned out he was more interested in sleeping with my best friend behind my back. Stupidly, I would have forgiven that, but then I found out that he was using me for the dowry my father had promised him if he married me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry made a face, “Okay firstly, why would anyone look elsewhere if they had you? And secondly, how stupid is this guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid, for a Ravenclaw,” Daphne answered with a slight smile, “And that was sweet Potter, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s cheeks flushed, “Your welcome,” he said, casting his gaze downwards.</p><p> </p><p>At that point, the teachers began to fill the hall for the showcase. It was a Saturday morning so all of the students should have been in their common rooms or the library, but there were probably a few who would try and get a sneaky view at the plays. Harry and Daphne sat down next to each other in the front row as the lights went out, and Draco’s play began.</p><p> </p><p>The dramatic music that had played in the rehearsal Harry spied on, began to play again. The interpretive dance scene started with the burning muggles and all, and Harry chanced a glance over at Minerva. He was pleased to see that she looked utterly horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>And thus Hogwarts was born, and a new era began!” </em>The narrator said as a nifty little charm built a replica of Hogwarts against the backdrop of the stage. In a ballet-esque montage scene, Godric and Salazar befriended each other, and Godric and Helga were married.</p><p> </p><p>Next came Rowena’s rendezvous with Salazar which was told through a dramatic, but excellently choreographed tango.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned to Daphne and whispered, “Is he for real?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Daphne said, and Harry could tell she was fighting the urge to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>And all would have been well if not for one sordid affair..”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>More dramatic music played, and this part of the story was told through shadowy figures, moving behind a screen. Godric pulled away from Helga and ran to Rowena, they embraced and then fell onto a bed. When they got up, the silhouette of Salazar was holding his wand to Godric’s throat, and Helga was kneeling on the ground with her head in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>A haunting piece of music began to play as Salazar danced with a Basilisk, then clapped his hands and vanished in a flash of smoke and a clap of thunder.</p><p> </p><p>“See!” Harry hissed to Daphne, “I told you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” Daphne hushed.</p><p> </p><p>The scene changed, and Salazar re-appeared then through interpretative dance, fought with Godric and left. When he got to the gates of Hogwarts, a vision of Merlin appeared to him and as in rehearsal – Merlin was played by Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe this is why he’s still single,” Harry whispered, “No one can love him more than he loves himself.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked in amusement and nudged him in the ribs.</p><p> </p><p>From that point, the story was utterly about Salazar Slytherin, about how he fell in love with a muggle-born (which was probably completely untrue) and changed the world for the better.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Harry said, clapping along with the others, “I wonder what Minerva made of that ode to Salazar Slytherin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be smug; we haven’t won yet,” Daphne pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but we will,” Harry said with a grin, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the antechamber where the cast were waiting, “Because I actually listened to you and took on board your criticism.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mostly,” Daphne corrected.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, “Yeah, but that? Come on, Hermione had no input in that.”</p><p> </p><p>“True,” She admitted as Harry gave the kids a pep talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get this show rolling!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ End of Part Two ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Songs featured in this section:<br/>- Only Us from the musical "Dear Evan Hansen".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daphne and Harry watched from their show from the wings, mainly because they were doing a lot of the special effects themselves.</p><p> </p><p>The first piece of music began to play, and two first years ran onto the stage – the boy had dark brown hair, and the girl had dark, almost black hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You should never have helped me escape, Godric!” The girl said.</p><p> </p><p>Godric smiled and sat down, in the backdrop, there was a lake, and the soft sound of running water could be heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Hasn’t your father worked out that we use the secret passageways yet, Rowena?”</p><p> </p><p>Rowena shook her head and sat down by his side, “I have something to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Godric looked over at her.</p><p> </p><p>Rowena sighed, “Father is sending me to finishing school in France. He believes growing up somewhere so rural has left me wild. He wants me trained and readied for…”</p><p> </p><p>“Marriage,” Godric finished.</p><p> </p><p>Rowena nodded, “I will not see you for quite some time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whenever you come home, I will be here, Rowena,” Godric promised, he reached out his hand, and Rowena took it.</p><p> </p><p>The music began to play a little louder, and Godric began to sing, <em>“I close my eyes and I can see a world that’s waiting up for me, that I call my own.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He pulled her up, and they ran towards the lake together, “<em>Through the dark, through the door,” </em>he pushed the backdrop, and it switched to a dense forest.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Through where no one’s been before.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The forest gave way to an abandoned Muggle settlement, and Godric smiled at Rowena, <em>“But it feels like home,”</em> he sang, and they jumped over the wall and ran towards the ruins.</p><p> </p><p>The two children ran in the ruins, Rowena danced, and Godric continued to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say, they can say I've lost my mind.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Godric lay down on the grass and Rowena collapsed next to him. They looked at each other as Godric sang<em>, “I don’t care, I don’t care, so call me crazy. We can live in a world that we design.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Rowena smiled broadly at him and got to her feet. This time she took his hand and dragged him into the ruins. The stage darkened as they went inside and Godric continued to sing.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest colours fill my head,”</em> He opened his hand, and a ball of light came out, shining on the face of a stone lion. Rowena screamed, and they both laughed as they delved deeper into the ruins together.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“A million dreams are keeping me awake,”</em> Godric sang, lighting up the entire room.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see,”</em> he motioned through the open section of the roof to the sky above.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>A million dreams is all it's going to take.”</em></p><p> </p><p>He took Rowena’s hand and smiled at her once more, <em>“Oh, a million dreams for the world we're gonna make.”</em></p><p> </p><p>There was an instrumental bridge, and during this time, Rowena got into a horse-drawn carriage and was pulled away while Godric stood stoically behind, waving goodbye. The stage darkened then lit up again, with a similar backdrop.</p><p> </p><p>Melinda, who was playing adult Rowena, ran onto the stage in a deep blue dress and spun around. She looked up at the ruined Muggle village and smiled as she sang.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“There’s a place where we can build, every room inside is filled with minds from far away,” </em>she waved her wand, and a projection of Hogwarts appeared before her. She stepped ‘into’ the great hall and looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>The children yearn, just to learn, every single day.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Godric walked up behind her and grabbed her hand. Rowena grinned, and they sang together.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Rowena took his hand and dragged him into the entrance hall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They can say, they can say we’ve lost our minds.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“I don’t care, I don’t care if they call us crazy,”</em> Godric sang, pointing to the grand staircase up ahead.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Run away to a world that we design!”</em> Rowena echoed.</p><p> </p><p>Together they sang as they continued to point out different aspects of the castle, <em>“Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colours fill my head.”</em></p><p> </p><p>They cleared the muggle buildings as they sang, <em>“A million dreams are keeping me awake.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>In the middle of the projected great hall, they danced together while they sang. Godric spun Rowena then pulled her close, “<em>I think of what the world could be,”</em> he turned her away.</p><p> </p><p><em>“A vision of the one I see,”</em> with another spin he brought her back to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“A million dreams is all it’s going to take.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Godric looked her in the eye and sang, <em>“Oh, a million dreams for the world we’re going to make.”</em></p><p> </p><p>They kissed briefly, and the scenery shifted once more. Now they were building Hogwarts, Salazar and Helga were in the background working on the foundations while Godric and Rowena poured over basic blueprints.</p><p> </p><p>Rowena looked up at Godric and sang, “<em>However big, however small, let me be part of it all.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Godric smiled and sang, “<em>Share your dreams with me.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Rowena pointed behind them as a grand staircase with moving parts began to shift, and Godric grinned and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You may be right, you may be wrong,” </em>Rowena sang to Godric, “<em>But say that you’ll bring me along.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“To the world you see,” </em>Godric sang.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>To the world I close my eyes to see,” </em>Rowena sang beautifully, gesturing around at the castle that was being built. Godric took her hand and sang with her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Close my eyes to see.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colours fill my head,”</em> They sang together as Hogwarts was constructed by magic behind them.</p><p> </p><p>They danced by the lake, in the moonlight<em>, “I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Godric spun Rowena in his arms and pulled her close so they could look up at the castle together, <em>“A million dream is all it’s going to take. Oh, a million dreams for the world we’re going to make.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Rowena pulled away from Godric to run towards the castle. When she reached the door, she turned and sang softly, <em>“For the world, we’re going to make.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Daphne grabbed Harry’s hand and whispered, “Look at Minerva.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chanced a glance out and saw that she already looked tearful. In the front row, Draco was scowling, which also made Harry happy.</p><p> </p><p>The next song began to play as Godric and Salazar came face to face outside Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>“The day has come,” Godric said.</p><p> </p><p>“Your dream has finally come to fruition,” Salazar agreed, casting his gaze upon the castle, “And who would have thought two men as different as us could have achieved something so great, together?”</p><p> </p><p>Godric smiled, “We aren’t as different as you would have us believe, Salazar.”</p><p> </p><p>The song got louder and Godric began to sing,<em> “I am like you, and yes, you are like me. We are so much alike but unique as can be. We’ll be friends till the end, and we are quite the right team like those two men Aristotle and Averroes.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Salazar bowed his head in a nod of respect and began to sing his part. Malakai had a better voice than Isaac; it was deeper and smoother, far more suited to the role of Salazar Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It was a cold evening near the end of fall that we made our acquittance for nothing at all, but the common interest to teach children well, and little did we know the fine friends we would be.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Godric put his arm around Salazar, “<em>At first you spoke little, and I said a lot. But now you trust me with the depths of your thoughts. And though we were only young men at the time, we had souls of the ancients with the youth left to climb.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Salazar sang with Godric as they stood together, looking up at the castle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I am like you, and yes, you are like me. We are so much alike but unique as can be. We’ll be friends till the end, and we are quite the right team. Like those two men Aristotle and Averroes.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Salazar pulled a book from his pocket and sang solo, <em>“I was walking down the road many took, studied all the classics, learned all the great books.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Godric then sang, <em>“I listened to the inspiration inside of me and expected the least but had the courage to see. There was a time when the world didn’t know the way you could build a home and watch it grow.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Salazar sang, <em>“Never did you imagine, never did I, that with difference and some brilliance, we’d bring it to life.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Godric put his arm around Salazar once more as they sang together.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I am like you, and yes, you are like me. We are so much alike but unique as can be. We’ll be friends till the end, and we are quite the right team. Like those two men Aristotle and Averroes.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Come on Salazar, let’s start a school of magic!” Godric said, grinning as the stage went dark.</p><p> </p><p>“This is going well,” Harry whispered to Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>She hushed him and said, “Don’t say that; we’re only two songs in.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled as the stage was changed for the next scene. This one happened in a classroom setting – Rowena was standing by a blackboard with a book in her hand, and Helga was leaning against the windowsill.</p><p> </p><p><em>“The trouble with schools is, they always try to teach the wrong lesson,” </em>Rowena sighed and looked out at the audience, “<em>Believe me, I’ve been kicked out of enough of them to know.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Helga raised an eyebrow at Rowena, “Is that so?”</p><p> </p><p>Rowena continued to sing, “<em>They want you to become less callow, less shallow,” </em>she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Helga stepped forward and began to sing.</p><p> </p><p><em>“But I say, why invite stress in?” </em>She shrugged and threw an apple into the air, “<em>Stop studying strife,” </em>she sang, pulling a book from Rowena’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And learn to live the unexamined life.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rowena got to her feet and began to sing with Helga.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Dancing through life.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Helga took her hand and pulled her into the centre of the stage.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Skimming the surface,</em> g<em>liding where turf is smooth.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Rowena smiled and shot Helga a teasing look.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Life’s more painless, for the brainless.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Helga returned, “<em>Why think too hard? When it’s so soothing, dancing through life!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She spun around and continued to sing.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No need to tough it</em> w<em>hen you can slough it off as I do.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Rowena rolled her eyes and picked up her book again. Helga sang as she skipped over to her.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Nothing matters</em>, b<em>ut knowing nothing matters.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She grabbed the book and pulled Rowena to her feet again, “<em>It’s just life, so keep dancing through.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>With a smile, Rowena joined in again, “<em>Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Helga stopped, letting Rowena sing on her own once more.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>And always keeping cool. Life is fraught-less when you’re thoughtless.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Rowena spun Helga, and they both laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Those who don’t try, never look foolish.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Dancing through life,” </em>Helga joined in, “<em>Mindless and careless. Make sure you’re where less trouble is rife.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Woes are fleeting,” </em>Helga sang.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Blows are glancing,” </em>Rowena sang.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>When you’re dancing,” </em>The two girls sang then together nailed the big note at the end, <em>“Through life.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The round of applause was even louder this time, and Harry grinned, “They love it!”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled but said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls exited the stage and Harry said, “That was brilliant, girls! Quick costume change, Lyra.”</p><p> </p><p>Lyra nodded, and Daphne transfigured her black robes into a yellow dress, reminiscent of the ballgown Belle wore in Beauty and the Beast. The next song began to play, and with a nudge from Melinda, Lyra went back on-stage.</p><p> </p><p>“Godric!”</p><p> </p><p>At the other side of the stage, Godric turned around, “Helga! You came.”</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have,” Helga said, looking around her. They were in the grounds, by a large greenhouse, “You ought to be with your fiancé.”</p><p> </p><p>Godric opened the door to the greenhouse, and they stepped inside. As they did so, the backdrop changed and Harry had to admit, Daphne was good with wizarding special effects. A flick of her wand transfigured the potted plants that were meant to represent the grounds into plants you would find in a greenhouse, complete with a giant venomous tentacula.</p><p> </p><p>“Rowena may be my fiancé, but that does not mean that I want to marry her,” Godric said, “I have been told my entire life that Rowena and are a good match and when I was young, I thought I loved her but Helga…what I feel for you…”</p><p> </p><p>Helga shook her head, “It cannot be, Godric. Rowena is my friend, and this school is ours, we cannot compromise that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not even for love?”</p><p> </p><p>Helga paused but did not turn around to look at Godric.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Helga.”</p><p> </p><p>The music began to play, and Godric sang, <em>“You know I want you, it’s not a secret I try to hide.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Helga closed her eyes, but still refused to turn around.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“I know you want me so don't keep saying our hands are tied,”</em> Godric sang, walking to Helga and taking her hand. He spun her around to look at him and sang.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You claim it’s not in the cards and fate is pulling you miles away, and out of reach from me, but you're here in my heart so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Helga shook her head and walked away from him towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked towards her, Godric sang<em>, “What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart.”</em></p><p> </p><p>With her hand on the door handle, Helga paused. Godric stopped behind her and took her hand<em>, “You'd be the one I was meant to find.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Helga turned to look at them, their faces inches apart now as Godric sang, <em>“It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Helga kept her eyes on his as he sang, <em>“So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours, tonight.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Helga sighed and slipped away from him as the music went into an instrumental break. She sat on the swing-like vine of the venomous tentacula and patted its head, the vine shot up, out of Godric’s reach and Helga began to sing.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You think it's easy? You think I don't want to run to you?” Helga</em> shook her head, <em>“But there are mountains and there are doors that we can't walk through.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Godric fed a large growing plant fertiliser and leaves began to sprout off of it. He jumped onto the first one and tried to get closer to Helga as she sang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I know you're wondering why because we're able to be just you and me within these walls, but when we go outside, you’re going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Godric got to the top of the plant and reached out for Helga. Just as he was about to touch her, she swung on the vine, and the venomous tentacula swivelled her to the other side of the greenhouse.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“No one can rewrite the stars, how can you say you'll be mine?”</em> Helga sang<em>, “Everything keeps us apart, and I'm not the one you were meant to find.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Godric grabbed onto one of the tentacula vines, but it dropped him before he could even try and swing up to Helga.</p><p> </p><p><em>“It's not up to you, it's not up to me when everyone tells us what we can be,” </em>She sang as she watched the man below her.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours, tonight.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Godric finally got her down by using a levitation spell to pull her towards him. She landed gracefully on her feet in front of him and together, they sang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“All I want is to fly with you, all I want is to fall with you so just give me all of you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“It feels impossible,”</em> Helga sang.</p><p> </p><p>Godric shook his head<em>, “It's not impossible.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Helga took his hand, <em>“Is it impossible? Say that it's possible.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“How do we rewrite the stars?”</em> They sang as they danced in the greenhouse, <em>“Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart because you are the one I was meant to find.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Godric spun Helga away then brought her back to him, pulling her close as they sang, “<em>It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be, and why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours, tonight.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>They paused with their foreheads resting against each other’s and their eyes closed. Godric leant forward and kissed Helga lightly. She opened her eyes and looked at him sorrowfully.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You know I want you,”</em> Helga sang softly<em>, “It’s not a secret I try to hide.”</em></p><p> </p><p>She pulled away from him<em>, “But I can’t have you. We’re bound to break, and my hands are tied.”</em></p><p> </p><p>She left the greenhouse and Godric watched her go. Harry was beside himself with emotion, “That was heart-breaking, it was brilliant. They never got it that on point in rehearsals.”</p><p> </p><p>“Adrenaline on the big night, you should know that show boy,” Daphne teased, her eyes sparkling with delight.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just laughed in response as the stage was switched around once more. This time, it became the great hall, set up for a wedding. Rowena was standing at the side-lines in a black and blue dress while Godric and Helga stood at the ‘altar’.</p><p> </p><p>“Rowena,” a soft voice said.</p><p> </p><p>Salazar entered the stage and placed his hand on her shoulder, “How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Rowena replied tersely, “Godric has made his choice, and he made it clear that I am not what he wants or needs anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“That does not mean you are not what someone else wants or needs,” Salazar said as he stood by her side, “Godric was foolish to let you go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Godric fell in love,” Rowena said, “Just not with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Salazar fell silent as a slow song began to play on the piano.</p><p> </p><p>Godric and Helga reached for each other and Rowena began to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hands touch, eyes meet.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the altar, Godric and Helga looked into each other’s eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Sudden silence, sudden heat,”</em> Rowena sang softly, “<em>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Godric bowed his head and said, “I do.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“He could be that boy,”</em>  Rowena sang, “<em>But I’m not that girl.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Helga smiled and said, “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>The couple around and smiled as they walked towards Rowena and Salazar. Rowena continued to sing as they did so.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Blithe smile, lithe limb. She who's winsome, she wins him,”</em> She put on a smile for the happy couple and sang,<em> “Gold hair with a gentle curl. That’s the girl he chose, and heaven knows, I'm not that girl.”</em></p><p> </p><p>The couple rushed past them and disappeared off-stage. Salazar took Rowena’s hand and sang, <em>“Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart. You were born for the rose and the pearl.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Rowena stepped into Salazar’s embrace and sang, <em>“There’s a girl I know, he loves her so, but I’m not that girl.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Salazar embraced her, and the stage darkened to another round of applause. Once more, the scenery was changed, but when the lights went back up, it was still Salazar and Rowena who were on stage together.</p><p> </p><p>They were no longer in the great hall though; now they were in a grand bedroom with an emerald green four-poster bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you model this set on Malfoy Manor?” Harry whispered in Daphne’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shot him an amused look, “You assume I’ve seen a bedroom in Malfoy Manor? No, I modelled it on the bedrooms in my family home.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Slytherins, you’re all the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so judgemental,” Daphne teased.</p><p> </p><p>Rowena was sitting at a vanity table in a nightdress while Salazar stood by the window in casual medieval clothes, rather than his usual heavy cloak. She looked up at him and said, “Salazar, last night…”</p><p> </p><p>Salazar shook his head and knelt in front of her, “No, Rowena. Please, just hear what I have to say.”</p><p> </p><p>Rowena looked at him sadly, because she knew she could not love him the way that he loved her. Music began to play, and Salazar sang to Rowena.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight,”</em> Salazar took her hand, <em>“I need help believing you’re with me tonight.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Rowena watched him as he sang, “<em>My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you, with you wanting me.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Rowena knelt in front of him and placed her hand against his cheek. He looked her in the eye and sang, <em>“And just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Salazar took both of her hands, <em>“And if it turns out, it's over too fast. I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>They moved closer and kissed, just a peck as it had been with Godric and Helga. Harry and Daphne wouldn’t have asked these 17-year-old kids to do proper kisses in front of their teachers and peers.</p><p> </p><p>Rowena smiled softly as she pulled back from the kiss, then she began to sing, <em>“Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Somehow I've fallen under your spell</em>,” Rowena sang, and Salazar chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And somehow I'm feeling; it's up that I fell.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Salazar pulled her to her feet, and together they sang<em>, “Every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Salazar opened up his hand and showed Rowena a ring, “<em>Say there’s no future, for us as a pair.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Rowena looked at the ring in surprise and sang with him, <em>“And though I may know, I don't care.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Salazar slipped the ring onto Rowena’s finger, and together they continued.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Just for this moment, as long as you're mine. Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight until it is through and know I'll be here holding you. As long as you're mine.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>When the song ended, they smiled at each other, and the lights went down. Next came a montage to instrumental music as Rowena and Salazar were married, and Godric and Helga were happy for them. Godric and Helga began to argue which culminated in Godric sitting atop a staircase and Rowena sitting down next to him. At the side of the stage, visible to the audience but not to Godric and Rowena, Helga stood behind a statue.</p><p> </p><p>Rowena took Godric’s hand, he looked at her, and they kissed then the stage went dark.</p><p> </p><p>When the lights came up, Helga was kneeling alone in the centre of the stage. She looked up and began to sing the slow, mournful song that told the audience she knew of the affair between her husband and her friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How did I come to this? How did I slip and fall? How did I throw half  a lifetime away without any thought at all?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Helga looked down at her hands, <em>“This should have been my time. It's over, it never began, facing a world, for once not on my side. I simply turned and ran.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up at the audience, <em>“I tried to blame it on fortune, some kind of twist in my fate, but I know the truth, and it haunts me. I learned it a little too late.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She rose to her feet and looked at a portrait of herself, Godric, Rowena and Salazar that hung upon the wall.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“I know the truth, and it mocks me. I know the truth, and it shocks me,</em>” Helga shook her head, <em>“I learned it a little too late.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Helga pushed back the curtain on a false window in a false wall. On the other side were a group of Hufflepuff students playing in the grounds. She smiled sadly and sang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“People have faith in me, I think I once did too. I promise whoever has a hold on our lives, I'll see the bad times through.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Godric crossed the grounds and threw broomsticks to the children. Helga turned away with tears running down her face and sang to the audience.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“I try to blame it on fortune, some kind of shift in the stars but I know the truth, and it haunts me. It's flown just a little too far,”</em> She drew the curtain on the window shut and the other half of the stage fell dark.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I know the truth, and it mocks me,”</em> Helga sang, “<em>I know the truth, and it shocks me,</em>” she sank onto her knees and delivered the final line, “<em>It's flown just a little too far.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The stage went dark once more, and Harry glanced over at Daphne, “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Daphne said, clearing her throat, “That song gets to me. Anyone who has been betrayed or cheated on can relate to that song.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry agreed, his eyes far away.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne frowned and transfigured the stage. Harry changed the backdrop and Godric and Salazar stepped out for their big scene atop the Astronomy Tower.</p><p> </p><p>“Who cheated on you?” Daphne asked in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“No one, but I’ve been betrayed before,” Harry said with a shrug, “Someone I loved, someone I thought loved me, they lied to me for a long time, pretty much my whole life. When I found out…it hurt, I mean I came to terms with it but still…”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded, “Dumbledore?”</p><p> </p><p>“That obvious?” Harry asked with a half-smile.</p><p> </p><p>“A little,” Daphne said, placing her finger over Harry’s lips and pointing to the stage.</p><p> </p><p>“Salazar!”</p><p> </p><p>Salazar spun around, “What could you possibly have to say to me, Godric?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was foolish, Salazar. I was angry at Helga and Rowena-”</p><p> </p><p>“Rowena has always loved you!” Salazar shouted, “Always, Godric! She claims she loves me, but what she feels, it pales in comparison.”</p><p> </p><p>Godric said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew that yet you took advantage of it anyway,” Salazar said, “Over our friendship, over everything we have worked to build together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let that fall apart over this, Salazar,” Godric begged.</p><p> </p><p>Salazar shook his head, “It is too late to ask for forgiveness, Godric. You know I will not grant it, and I fear that this may be the final straw. We have had our differences for quite some time now, Rowena and I, and you and Helga. I do not want to leave, but I fear there is no other choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Godric shook his head, “No! You cannot leave! You cannot leave because our viewpoints are different! This is why we created our own houses, to pass the values we feel matter onto the next generation.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I chose to leave, you cannot stop me!”</p><p> </p><p>Godric drew his wand and pointed it at Salazar, “I can try!”</p><p> </p><p>Salazar drew his wand, and dramatic music began to play. He shook his head and kept his wand trained on his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Godric, why couldn’t you have stayed calm for once? Instead of flying off the handle!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I hope you’re happy.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Godric glared at him, not lowering his wand, “<em>I hope you’re happy now. I hope you’re happy how you’ve hurt you cause forever. I hope you think you’re clever!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Salazar shook his head and pointed his wand at Godric, “<em>I hope <strong>you’re </strong>happy, I hope you’re happy too.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He made a face and threw his hands into the air, “<em>I hope you’re proud how you would grovel in submission, to feed your own ambition!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The two men were face to face as they sang together, “<em>So though I can’t imagine how, I hope you’re happy right now!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>They turned away from each other. Godric walked to one side of the stage and Salazar to the other. The music played for a beat or two then Godric sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Salazar, listen to me,” Godric said, turning to look at Salazar, “We’ve said that we are sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Salazar turned to look at Godric, and Godric sang, “<em>You can still be with Rowena, what you’ve worked and waited for. You can have all you ever wanted.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“I know,” Salazar said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>But I don’t want it,” </em>Salazar sang, shaking his head, “No, <em>I can’t want it anymore.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He walked to the centre of the stage and looked out at the audience.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Something has changed within me, something is not the same,”</em> Salazar shook his head, <em>“I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Godric took a step closer, but Salazar continued to sing, <em>“Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It’s time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leave.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Godric gripped him by the shoulders and sang<em>, “Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Salazar shook his head and pushed Godric away, <em>“I'm through accepting limits because someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but till I try I'll never know.”</em></p><p> </p><p>He walked towards the rail on the edge of the Astronomy Tower and looked out at the starry backdrop.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Too long I've been afraid of losing love, I guess I've lost,”</em> Salazar shrugged, <em>“Well if that's love, it comes as much too high a cost!</em></p><p> </p><p>Footsteps sounded off-stage, Salazar turned around, and Godric said, “It’s Rowena, she’s scared for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Salazar looked Godric in the eye and held out his hand, “<em>Godric, come with me.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Godric stared at the outstretched hand.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Think of what we could do, together,”</em> Salazar practically begged.</p><p> </p><p>Salazar kept his hand outstretched as he sang, “<em>Unlimited. Together, we’re unlimited. Together, we’ll be the greatest team there’s ever been.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Godric took Salazar’s hand, and Salazar sang, “<em>Godric, dreams the way we planned them.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>With a nod, Godric sang<em>, “If we work in tandem,” </em>and Salazar joined in,<em> “There’s no fight we cannot win.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Just you and I defying gravity,” </em>They sang together, “<em>With you and I defying gravity, they’ll never bring us down.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Godric let go of Salazar’s hand, and Salazar looked at him in surprise, “Well, are you coming?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Godric shook his head and took a step back, <em>“I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“You too,” Salazar whispered.</p><p> </p><p>They turned to face each other and sang together once more, <em>“I hope it brings you bliss,</em></p><p>
  <em>I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Godric took a step back, <em>“I hope you're happy in the end.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Salazar grabbed his wrist as he did so and sang the last line of the song, “<em>I hope you’re happy, my friend.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The music came to a stop, and Salazar ran into a secret passageway then disappeared off-stage, just as Rowena entered from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could not stop him,” Godric said, “He’s going to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Rowena pulled her wand on him, “You could not stop him? You are his equal, Godric, not me! You could have stopped him if you wanted to!”</p><p> </p><p>“He did not want to be stopped, Rowena!” Godric snapped, “He wants to leave. None of us can convince him otherwise!”</p><p> </p><p>Rowena cast a spell at Godric and Harry put up a nifty shield charm at the last minute to make it look like it had hit him when really it hadn’t. In a flash of blue and a clap of thunder, the stage was plunged into darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“That was bloody amazing,” Harry whispered as Godric and Salazar appeared for a quick costume change which was nothing more than getting heavy robes on, so it didn’t take long.</p><p> </p><p>“Nail the next one, and you two are future superstars,” Daphne said with a supportive smile.</p><p> </p><p>Malakai laughed and headed onto the stage while Isaac waited in the wings for his moment. The stage had been transformed into the grounds of Hogwarts in miniature. Salazar stood by the gates when Godric jumped down from behind the greenhouse,</p><p> </p><p>“Salazar, wait!”</p><p> </p><p>Salazar rolled his eyes, “I am leaving, Godric. I warned you that nobody could stop me. All of these years we have spent disagreeing and I see now that the way I feel is not how the rest of you feel.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is not true, you know Rowena shares much of your views-”</p><p> </p><p>“Much, but not all,” Salazar said. The piano got louder, and Salazar shook his head, looking up at the school in the distance.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I'm limited.” </em>He sang, <em>“Just look at me, I’m limited.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Salazar sighed and looked at his old friend, “<em>And just look at you. You can do all I couldn’t do.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Godric shook his head and stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Godric,” Salazar said, “<em>Now it’s up to you.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Salazar-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>For both of us, now it's up to you,” </em>Salazar sung softly.</p><p> </p><p>Godric nodded and gave up trying to convince him to stay. Instead, he looked at Salazar and sang, <em>“I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn, and we are led to those who help us more to grow if we let them, and we help them in return.”</em></p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and smiled sadly, <em>“Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Salazar bowed his head and gave Godric a small smile. Godric turned out to the audience and sang, “<em>Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes the sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Salazar stepped forward and gripped Godric’s shoulder then he began to sing.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“It well may be, that we will never meet again, in this lifetime. So, let me say before we part</em>,” He smiled at Godric, <em>“So much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Salazar let his hand drop from Godric’s shoulder, <em>“And now whatever way our stories ends, I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Salazar turned to the audience, as Godric had and sung<em>, “Like a ship blown from its mooring, by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better?” </em>he turned back to Godric once more, <em>“But because I knew you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Godric smiled tearfully, “<em>Because I knew you,” </em>he sang.</p><p> </p><p>Salazar smiled back, “<em>I have been changed for good</em>,” they sang together.</p><p> </p><p>Godric grabbed Salazar’s arm before he could open the gate. When Salazar turned to look at him, Godric began to sing, “<em>And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things I've done, you blame me for.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Salazar shook his head, <em>“But then I guess, we know there’s blame to share.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Together they sang, “<em>And none of it seems to matter anymore!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Salazar took his hand off the gate and together they sang<em>, “Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Godric let go of Salazar’s arm and sang, “<em>I do believe I have been changed for the better, and because I knew you.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Because I knew you,”</em> Salazar sang.</p><p> </p><p>Together they sang with passion<em>, “Because I knew you, I have been changed. For good.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Salazar nodded at his friend, “Goodbye, old friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“May we meet again some day, in this life or the next,” Godric said.</p><p> </p><p>Salazar bowed his head and grabbed the gate. He walked through it, and Godric sat down against the greenhouse as the stage was plunged into darkness. The small audience gave them the loudest round of applause yet, and Harry whispered, “Do you think the show should end there?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not,” Daphne whispered, “The story of the Founders didn’t end when Salazar left. You can’t change history for a dramatic ending.”</p><p> </p><p>“True,” Harry admitted sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Another montage played out to instrumental music. Rowena fell to her knees sobbing when Godric delivered the news that Salazar had left. Godric and Helga grew increasingly distant and then Rowena found out that she was with child, with Salazar’s child.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, everyone else left the stage and Rowena had her big moment. She was atop a tower, but not the Astronomy Tower. The one that would come to be called Ravenclaw Tower because it was Rowena’s favourite place to think over a theory or read a book.</p><p> </p><p>She was sitting against the edge of the stone wall, noticeably pregnant.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“It's not simple to say that most days I don't recognise me,”</em> She sighed and looked into a small silver mirror, “<em>This face I look upon. This place and its patrons…”</em> she shook her head angrily, “<em>Have taken much more than I gave them.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“It’s not easy to know, I'm not anything like I used to be. Although it's true, I was never attention sweet centre, I still remember that girl,”</em> Rowena sang. She closed her eyes and behind her ‘memories’ of her days as a young girl with Godric played out.</p><p> </p><p><em>“She's imperfect, but she tries,”</em> Rowena sang as a younger version of herself spun in the ruins that would become Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p><em>“She is good, but she lies,”</em> Behind her, Rowena danced with Godric while Hogwarts was being built.</p><p> </p><p><em>“She is hard on herself,”</em> Rowena sang, her voice breaking,<em> “She is broken and won't ask for help.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“She is messy, but she's kind. She is lonely most of the time,”</em> Rowena opened her eyes, and the images behind her disappeared, <em>“She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie</em>,” she shook her head and got to her feet, “<em>She is gone, but she used to be mine.”</em></p><p> </p><p>She walked off-stage, and in the instrumental break, the tower quickly became the dungeons. Rowena walked back onto the stage, trailing her hand along the cold stone wall as she walked and sang.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“It's not what I asked for. Sometimes life just slips in through a trapdoor,”</em> She reached a statue of Salazar and paused, looking upon it as she sang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And carves out a person who makes you believe it's all true.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She placed her hand on her stomach and sang, “<em>And now I’ve got you, and you’re not what I asked for. If I'm honest I know I would give it all back for a chance to start over and rewrite an ending or two, for that girl the I knew.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Rowena turned away from the statue and sang to the audience, <em>“She was reckless just enough. She’d get hurt, but she would learn how to toughen up when she was bruised and got used by a man who can't love,” </em>she shook her head and turned to the statue of Salazar once more.</p><p> </p><p><em>“And then she'll get stuck and be scared,”</em> Rowena sang as tears rolled down her cheeks, “<em>Of the life that's inside her, growing stronger each day until it finally reminds her. To fight just a little, to bring back the fire in her eyes. That's been gone, but it used to be mine!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Rowena turned to the audience to deliver the final line with perfect pitch, “<em>Used to be mine!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The audience applauded once more, the stage went black, and they quickly set it up for the finale. When the lights turned back on, the stage was split in two. On one side, Rowena sat in a rocking chair with a baby girl in her arms. On the other, Godric and Helga sat in a lounge, Helga by the fire and Godric by the window.</p><p> </p><p>“She named the baby Helena.”</p><p> </p><p>Godric looked at his wife, “Helena?”</p><p> </p><p>Helga nodded, “It means shining light in Greek. She says that Helena is her shining light and has been ever since Salazar’s departure.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Godric said cryptically.</p><p> </p><p>“You are certain that she is Salazar’s child?” Helga asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Most certainly,” Godric replied, “Rowena made sure to tell me the moment she was born that the test came back as a negative match for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Helga frowned, “You wanted it to be your child?”</p><p> </p><p>Godric shook his head, “No, I simply want a child.”</p><p> </p><p>Helga said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“And I am aware that as the person who lay with another, I do not get to make that decision,” Godric continued, “But at the very least, I would hope that there will be love between us again one day.”</p><p> </p><p>Helga sighed and got to her feet. She turned to look at her husband, “Godric, there is still love between us now.”</p><p> </p><p>Godric looked up in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“I am angry, <em>of course</em>, I am angry,” Helga said, her soft eyes not matching her harsh tone, “But I love you, of course, I still love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Godric was speechless, and as a slow song began to play on the piano, Helga began to sing.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I don’t need you to sell me on reasons to want you,” </em>her voice was soft, but it carried which was precisely what Daphne had shown Lyra how to do.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I don’t need you to search for the proof that I should,” </em>Helga sang.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“You don't have to convince me,”</em> She smiled at Godric while she sang, <em>“You don’t have to be scared you’re not enough.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Helga crossed the stage and took Godric’s hand, <em>“Because what we’ve got here is good.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Godric smiled and squeezed Helga’s hand. She looked at him tearfully and sang, “<em>I don’t need more reminders of all that’s been broken,” </em>she shook her head and looked across the stage at Rowena.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I don’t need you to fix what I’d rather forget.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Helga let go of Godric’s hand and sang, “<em>Clear the slate and start over,” </em>she placed her hand against his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Try to quiet the noises in your head. We can’t compete with all that.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Godric laughed softly and nodded, and Helga continued, “<em>So what if it’s us? What if it’s us? And only us?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She took a step back and shook her head, <em>“And what came before won’t count anymore or matter. Can we try that?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Godric nodded and pulled Helga closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What if it's you? And what if it's me? And what if that’s all that we need it to be? What do you say?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Godric kissed her hand and sang, “<em>I never thought there’d be someone like you who would want me,</em>” he took Helga’s hand in his own.</p><p> </p><p><em>“So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go,” </em>he shook his head.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“But if you really see me.</em> <em>If you like me for me and nothing else.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Helga took both of his hands, and they looked into each other’s eyes as Godric sang, <em>“Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer than you could possibly know.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>So it can be us, it can be us, and only us,” </em>Godric pulled Helga closer to him and made the next line a promise, “<em>And what came before won't count anymore or matter</em>. <em>We can try that.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“It’s not impossible,”</em> Godric and Helga sang together while looking into each other’s eyes, <em>“Nobody else but the two of us here.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Because you’re saying it’s possible</em>,” Godric sang.</p><p> </p><p><em>“We can just watch the whole world disappear,”</em> Helga joined in.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Until you’re the only one I see here,”</em> Godric sang powerfully.</p><p> </p><p>Helga sang softly, <em>“It’s just you and me. It’ll be us, it’ll be us and only us. And what came before won’t count anymore.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“We can try that,”</em> Godric sang in harmony.</p><p> </p><p>They held each other’s hand and stood inches apart as they sang the final harmony of the song together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You and me, that’s all that we need it to be, and the rest of the world falls away, and the rest of the world falls away.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The song slowed down again for the ending.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“The world falls away,”</em> Helga sang softly.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“The world falls away,”</em> Godric echoed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>And it’s only us,”</em> They sang softly, in perfect unison.</p><p> </p><p>They leant in and kissed briefly while the stage went dark, then they pulled apart the moment they could. Harry chuckled and wiped his eyes, “Our masterclass paid off.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked emotional too, “That was beautiful,” she agreed as the two young actors appeared, “Well done guys, you did great.”</p><p> </p><p>“You all did great,” Harry said, “You hear that applause?”</p><p> </p><p>Surely enough, the audience was clapping and cheering. The four main cast members grinned, and Harry nudged them back onto the stage to take their bows. They did, to more cheering and clapping then Harry stepped onto the stage and dragged Daphne with him. He bowed and grinned at the audience, many of whom were in tears, in Draco’s case, it was tears of sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne curtsied and put on her best ‘showy’ smile then Harry took her hand, pulled her towards him and kissed her. Being a former Slytherin, a bit of a drama queen and most definitely a lover of attention, Daphne didn’t protest at the public show of affection. She kissed Harry back, but not for long because there were children in the wings.</p><p> </p><p>When she pulled away, Hermione clapped and cheered the loudest, Theo wolf-whistled and Minerva gave them both an approving smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat down on the edge of the stage and asked, “So, what’s the verdict?”</p><p> </p><p>“That was beautiful,” Minerva admitted, “I had no idea that the wizarding world needed a musical about the Founders, but as it turns out, we do.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned and grabbed Daphne’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva smiled, “So you will be putting on the play at the Yule Ball tomorrow, and I highly suspect that some of the Ministry attendees will take an interest. You never know, Harry, you might need to start a new career in magical musical theatre.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned and joked, “That would be the dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nudged him in the ribs, “Hey, dreams come true. Wasn’t that the point of ‘Rewrite the Stars’?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and put his arm around her, “Yeah, maybe it was.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled up at him, “Well done, Harry. Not only has your dream to put on a Founders play come true, but your eighth-year dream of getting Daphne Greengrass to fall in love with you also has.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked over in surprise, and Harry grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Over a decade later, yeah, that sounds like my kind of luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is sickening,” Draco muttered, tearing his eyes away from Harry and Daphne, “And there is no way that I’ll be coming to see this cheese-fest again at the Yule Ball.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo hummed, “Yes, I could think of better ways to spend Christmas Eve too. I hear they are putting on a production of The Nutcracker in London. We could see it together and maybe grab something to eat afterwards?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned to look at his friend, “Theo, are you asking me on a date?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo shrugged and shot him a winning smile, “Maybe I am. Maybe I’m feeling inspired by the love story of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted ungraciously but smiled, “Yes, that does sound like an excellent way to spend Christmas Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo winked at him, “It’s a date.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head and looked over at Harry and Daphne, “Love is all around, so it seems.”</p><p> </p><p>“Except for you,” Lily said from where she was wrapped up in Neville’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, you take that back Moon,” A familiar voice said as the great hall doors opened, “I’m only late because Kingsley went and got himself stuck in a dark magic curse-circle, aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned and turned around, “Ron! You’re back!”</p><p> </p><p>Ron was dressed in the full Auror get-up, leather robes and wand holster and all. His hair was a bit longer these days, reminiscent of his older brother, Bill.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you I’d be back for Christmas, didn’t I?” Ron said.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione beamed and jumped into his arms, kissing him hard.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care how long they’ve been together for, that still disgusts me,” Draco said distastefully.</p><p> </p><p>Neville snorted, “Any kissing involving girls does that to you, Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snickered at that comment and looked at Susan, “Just you whose uncoupled this Christmas, Suse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you,” Susan said, shooting a look over her shoulder, “I have a date for the Yule Ball, thank you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry followed her line of sight, and Luna waved, “We’re going as friends, aren’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh if you want,” Susan said, “But when I asked you, I kind of meant it as a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you?” Luna asked dreamily.</p><p> </p><p>“That was what the kissing part was about, yes,” Susan said pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Luna said, cocking her head, “I thought all friends kissed when they were happy?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted and patted Susan on the back, “Good luck with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Susan grinned and pulled Luna over, “I don’t kiss all of my friends, just the ones I really like.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne raised an eyebrow at Susan, and they all burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Hermione said with a smile, “I think it will be a Merry Christmas after all.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ End of Part Three ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Songs used in this section<br/>- A Million Dreams from the musical movie, "The Greatest Showman" (with some word changes)<br/>- Aristotle and Averroes by Kareem Salama (with a couple of word changes and a tense change)<br/>- Dancing Through Life from the musical, "Wicked".<br/>- Rewrite the Stars from the musical movie, "The Greatest Showman".<br/>- I'm Not That Girl from the musical, "Wicked".<br/>- As Long As You're Mine from the musical, "Wicked".<br/>- I Know the Truth from the musical, "Aida."<br/>- Defying Gravity from the musical, "Wicked".<br/>- For Good from the musical, "Wicked."<br/>- She Used to Be Mine from the musical, "Waitress".<br/>- Only Us from the musical, "Dear Evan Hansen".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One Year Later ~ Christmas Eve</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And up next, to get you into the festive spirit, how about a little sing-along? Tonight marks the premiere of “The Founders Play: The Musical”. With the original West-End cast who have been performing at the Wizarding Globe in London, we celebrate the voice talents of Lyra Lexington, Melinda Coldwell, Isaac Haynes and Malakai Lyon. Written by Harry and Daphne Potter, it was a box office success, and many are highly anticipating its premiere on the WWN so without further ado – The Founders Play: The Musical!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry shot Daphne a grin as the opening song of their play began, “Who would have thought a year ago, when you were ridiculing my musical, you would be listening to it as my wife?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Who would have thought you would have married her six months in?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo nudged his leg and said, “Stop being bitchy and eat something,” he threw a peanut at Draco who caught it in his mouth and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate being friends with you,” Hermione muttered, shuffling the young baby on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, I hate it more,” Ron said, although his glare was playful.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and said, “You know what our opinion was, we’re in our 30’s, why wait?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why waste any more time?” Daphne agreed as she picked up her wine glass, “Live while you’re young and all that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t end up slutty and alone like Rowena Ravenclaw,” Lily agreed as she handed a sleeping baby to Neville.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what the play taught you?” Harry asked with an amused smile, “I thought it had just made everyone pregnant somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shot him a glare, “Rose was planned; thank you very much!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Neville, “And Alice?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned sheepishly, “Happy accident?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would punch you if you weren’t holding our baby,” Lily said, but her smile gave her away.</p><p> </p><p>“In all seriousness, I reckon your play just made everyone realise that life is short, sometimes shorter than you think it is,” Ron said with a shrug, “And sometimes, it fucks you over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mate, you didn’t even see it,” Harry said, biting back a grin, “You were too busy saving the Minister for Magic from dark magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted with laughter, and Hermione kicked him, in jest of course.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate being surrounded by Gryffindors,” Draco complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, hello?” Daphne said.</p><p> </p><p>Lily raised her hand, “Also not a Gryffindor.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re still outnumbered,” Draco complained.</p><p> </p><p>“And apparently he also can’t count,” Hermione said matter of factly, “Four, four – nobody is outnumbered.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still wish Susan was here,” Draco complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, tough luck,” Theo said, “She’s too busy getting romanced in a frozen lake by Luna.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s romantic about frozen lakes anyway?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She said something about magical fish that light up underneath the ice and create light shows,” Hermione waved her hand, “I zoned out, you know I can’t stand it when she talks about creatures that we all know aren’t real.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione Granger, as cynical as ever,” Draco tutted.</p><p> </p><p>“And as unmarried,” Lily added, “Molly forgiven you yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite,” Hermione replied.</p><p> </p><p>Ron shook his head, “Nah, she called Hermione a pagan the other day, which was pretty funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the insult or the curse Hermione sent your mother’s way after?” Harry quipped.</p><p> </p><p>Ron just grinned in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously though, you two have been together since we went back to school for an eighth year and you’re <em>still </em>not married,” Neville pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean even Lily and I got married when the happy accident,” he nodded to baby Alice, “Was discovered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Neville, what a nice way of saying I married her because I knocked her up,” Lily joked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot Lily an amused look and Lily shook her head with mock disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I meant,” Neville muttered awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed and said, “Well you know Hermione, she’d never let me propose just because she was pregnant and we were happy as we were so I didn’t get round to it, but I will one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knowing you Weasley, we’ll all be grey at the wedding,” Draco drawled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut it Malfoy,” Ron objected.</p><p> </p><p>Theo rolled his eyes once more and held his hand over Draco’s mouth, “Do I need to do this all night long?” he asked the others, “Because I will if he keeps being an offensive prat.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared at him and batted his hand away, “Sometimes I don’t know why I still keep you around,” he huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you need someone who can tone you down, honey,” Daphne said condescendingly, “Don’t you remember last years little ‘play’ debacle?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and said, “Look, we’re all over that, aren’t we? Draco gets his cameo as Merlin in our radio version of the show, and that’s it, over and done with.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco crossed his arms huffily but nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“So no arguing,” Harry said, raising his glass, “Let’s enjoy celebrating together.”</p><p> </p><p>The others all nodded, and as glasses began to clink together, they all exchanged the same greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THE END!</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs used in this section:<br/>- Aristotle and Averroes by Kareem Salama (With the words changed a little!)<br/>- Dancing Through Life from the musical, "Wicked".<br/>- Defying Gravity from the musical, "Wicked" (also with a couple of little changes to the words).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>